Two Can Run This Labyrinth
by MoonCrisis
Summary: Sarah has forgotten about her adventures in the Labyrinth, who wouldn't several years later? After a long day she goes on to her favorite fanfiction site to read a story and notices a specific new book added to the 'L' category. She decides that she'll write her own version of what happened in the Labyrinth...not knowing who her audience will be.


Sarah unlocked her apartment door, dragged herself inside, and sprawled on her small couch. It had been a long day at her private university; she had forgotten to read the mandated poems the night before. Of all things, the professor decided to have an in class quiz today. All she remembered was just aimlessly writing, and hoping her mentions of allusions, metaphors, and symbolism made it seem as if she actually read. The only good thing was the day was that it was Friday.

She sat up and looked around at her small apartment, sitting on the only couch in her living room. She had a moderate sized television, probably smaller for many people's tastes. The kitchen was to her left, small but with ample room to rummage about and not feel crowded. To her left was the hallway that led to her room and bathroom. Looking at her apartment always made her feel a bit sad, her mom had offered to pay the rent and she accepted. Even though her mother paid the rent, they had never formed a deeper relationship that a parent and child should have. A beep from her phone interrupted her laziness. Sarah grabbed her cell phone and unlocked it. No messages from friends or family. It was just a mass text from her university about that day it would be closed. With a sigh she decided to try and have more of a social life.

After lazing on the couch for a good amount of time, she eventually mustered the energy to make the trek from the couch to her bed. She flopped carelessly on to her bed. Sarah looked to right and deduced that her laptop was too far for to reach. Opting for the lazy route, she took out her phone. Thankfully the battery still had 80% left. Sarah would have no need to reach for the charger anytime soon. Her laziness reached the max. She stared at her wallpaper before deciding which site had the honor of Sarah wasting her time on. Already located in her bookmarks, Sarah went to the 'FanArchive'. This is where she would typically spend most of her time. Reading fanfiction helped escape reality for a whole. So now the search began, she needed a new story to read; the night before she had finished reading a delightful fanfiction about a love triangle between Superman, Wonder Woman, and Lois Lane. Sarah mulled over what category she should read on today. She finally clicked the 'book' tab she looked through the array of books that were listed. Searching for a story usually took the most time. In the mood for a cute story, she clicked the letter L for _The Little Mermaid_. Once the page loaded there was only one book that caught her eye. In the list of L's the_ Labyrinth _was listed_._ Her mouth opened on shock. She blinked rapidly and sat up in her full bed. It was never there before. Disbelief was all that coursed through her. There was no way. Yet, there it was. She let the mouse arrow hover over book's fanfiction link. In the whole course of her young adult life she had never met one person who had read the book, or at least all of it. Many people didn't even know the book existed. Whenever Sarah met someone who had heard or read some of the novel it was usually a nice, old bookstore owner.

The book in way helped and ruined her life. After defeating Jareth her friends promised her they would always be there. About a week after the emotional final battle she called to her friends in the mirror. No one replied back. She had spent months questioning whether or not her quest was truly real. This threw her in to a spiral of self doubt and typical teenage angst. Anything related to that little adventure was hidden away and she never mentioned the book again to her family after her friends never showed up. She acted as if it never existed, and Toby remembered nothing. Her father initially had questioned her change of attitude, but he gave up when she divulge anything. Sarah no longer held her naïve curiosity of the world. Soon enough the adventure was entirely forgotten and she kept living her life - no matter how mundane each day got after visiting the surreal world. As the years passed the more her adventure became a blur. . High school had passed slowly and she had graduated no one super important, at least not to her standards. Now she was in her final under grad year. Inanely, she felt that she was meant for more, that she was meant for something great. That she would someday be someone influential, important, and _needed._ This feeling started after she read the _Labyrinth_ for the first time. The feeling was the only thing that would never leave her mind after the adventure. The only thing she couldn't shake would never fully admit that to herself though.

Sarah blinked a few times. She spaced out when she saw the _Labyrinth _listed. She blinked a few more times. Her memories of the Labyrinth seemed crystal clear. Sarah hadn't even thought about her adventure since she started college. The mouse arrow hovered over the book's link a little longer. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"One…two….three," Sarah clicked the link.

She slowly opened her eyes, scared to see what stories might already be there. The section had no stories in it and seemed to be brand new. The blank page seemed to be begging her to write for it, to write for the _Labyrinth_.

"Well, I guess it's my lucky night," Sarah sighed to herself amusedly. So many plot bunnies ran through her head. Her fingers burned with the anticipation to type. A small smile graced her lips. Maybe this was her chance to write her side of the story…

A groan came from Sarah's mouth as she stared at a blank word document. For the past two hours she typed and then deleted what she wrote. Nothing seemed good enough. With a deep breath she started her story once again.

It never once crossed her mind that the _Labyrinth _being listed could be any way suspicious.

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne and shooed the goblins away. He sighed and massaged his temples. Everything had been getting so out of hand recently. Other courts had requested his opinions and appearance, his family wanted to visit, and the goblins recently lost a lot of chickens. Damn goblins.

Ever since he had lost to Sarah, he was never in the best of moods. Slightly amused was the happiest he ever got, and that came from watching Sarah from the crystal ball. He had never stopped observing her. Jareth was always there, whether she noticed or not. A large grin crept on his face. Sarah had grabbed her laptop and was typing away.

* * *

Chelsea here! First of all thank you for even reading this chapter. Even if you don't stick with it! I'm sorry this is so short, this is more of me testing the waters for this story.

So this was a plot bunny that was bugging me for the longest time. Haha, this is probably going to be really corny. Well, not the story itself but the plot will be? Fanfiction within fanfiction? Is this even allowed? I don't even know (oh my gosh I really hope it is!). I know exactly where I want to go with this story, so I'm not worried about having to extensively plan since I've pretty much already done it. If a story like this has already been done, I'm so sorry! If so, I've never read or heard of it. Please consider this story my own version then.

I really am thinking about sticking through for the long haul on this story, but I'm not entirely sure. I suppose it'll depend whether or not this is a completely stupid idea or not! Haha. I do not plan on making Jareth evil or super thirsty for Sarah. There will not be any super sensitive material in this story that may cause discretion for you (the reader). I want this to be more of a light-hearted adventure story with some serious points? I think I've rambled enough nonsense. Anyway, thank you again! Cheers! xx


End file.
